The Day I've Been Dreading
by AnimeAce999
Summary: Something happened to one of Fairy Tail's most loving mages. They're gone. No longer amoungst the living. Everyone attends they're funearl and the guild is in a deep depresion. But one specific mage in the guild is taking it harding than anyone else. See how they coupe with the death of a comrade


_**Natsu's POV**_

I never thought I would live to see this day. I never wanted to see this day for as long as I lived. I sat in Kardia Cathedral in the back of the parish hall, dressed in black from head to toe, just like the rest of the guild. Fairy Tail had lost one of its own. The doors opened and everyone stood up. Six of the guild's men carried in a coffin. Macao and Wakaba were carrying the front, Elfman and Laxus carrying the middle, and Gray and Gajeel carrying the back. The six of them carried the coffin to the stand and opened it. There, everyone saw their dead comrade. Gramps went up to the podium and signaled everyone to sit. Everyone sat down.

"Last week, Fairy Tail lost one of its greatest members. She wasn't the strongest in the guild, but she loved and treated every last one of us with respect. She was a beloved wife and a carrying mother of a beautiful daughter." Master started talking. I could hear and smell everyone's tears, including my own. "Her smile shined brighter than even the brightest star in the sky. She was the most energetic and least destructive of all my children." Everyone started to laugh. But it was true. She was always dragged down when we destroyed stuff on a mission. "Now I would like Natsu to come up and present his speech." I got up and I slowly walked up to the podium.

"As she lies on her death bed, I made her promise, the three things that a Fairy Tail wizard must do if they leave. One, never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live in our hearts, two, never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. As she lay in her bed dying in front of my eyes as I try to hold back my tears, I say the third rule. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all you might, you must never consider you own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about you friends as long as you live. She agreed to all rules. Her dying breath was, 'I will never forget about anyone in Fairy Tail, no matter where I go.' As she finished she died. I never thought that a day like today would come. I never wanted to say goodbye to her. She was my everything. My wife and the mother of my child. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. But I'm sure she's in heaven with her mother and father looking down over all of us. My wife was the greatest Celestial Spirit Wizard that had ever lived. Now, Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, I'm not going to say goodbye, I'm going to say, I'll see you soon." I raise my right hand up and I hold up the Fairy Tail signal. Everyone else joins in as I look at Lucy's dead body. Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Macao, and Wakaba come up to the stage and close the coffin. They carry out Lucy and everyone starts to leave. I stand alone at the podium and I see Levy walk up to me with my daughter and Happy.

"Daddy, is mom really gone?" My 12 year old daughter questions.

"Nashi, I wish I was lying, but she's gone." I hug Nashi and Happy.

"Natsu, we need to go." I look and I see Levy as she signals to the graveyard. The four of us walk outside to the graveyard and I walk up to the coffin. I see a six foot deep hole in the ground. I walk over a Lucy's open coffin with Nashi. Nashi looks at Lucy.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be the greatest Celestial Spirit Wizard just like you and the greatest dragon slayer like dad. I'll take care of all of your spirits." Nashi promises. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she starts to cry. I look at Lucy's expressionless face. I lean over her face and I kiss her cold lips. I pull away and I suddenly sense a strong sense of magic power. A bright white light comes out of Lucy and it shines all around.

"Everyone, thank you for everything." a female voice states. I look over Lucy's body and I see Lucy dressed as an angel over her dead physical body. "I would have never been able to do the things I was able to do without your support. Natsu, please take care of Nashi." Everyone starts to cry.

"No mom! Please don't leave! I need you! Dad needs you! The whole guild needs you!" Nashi screams.

"Nashi, you're a strong young woman, you will be able to get over this. I promise I will look over you and Natsu for the rest of your lives. I love you both." Lucy's spirit states. Her image starts to disappear and Nashi runs towards her disappearing mother.

"MOM!" She runs through her Lucy, but she disappears on contact. Nashi sinks to her knees and starts to cry. I run up to Nashi and hug her. She screams and cries. I can't hold it in any longer. I start to cry myself. After a while, we close Lucy's coffin for good. We bury her in the ground as it rains. I look at Lucy's headstone. It reads. 'Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, friend of the stars above and beloved wife and mother.' After an hour, everyone starts to leave, except for me and Nashi. I look over at Nashi and I see that she fell asleep. I pick her up and carry her on my back.

"Lucy, I promise I will take care of Nashi for the rest of my life." I promise in front of Lucy's grave. I carry Nashi back to our house and I tuck her into bed. I turned off her light, but as I was about to close her door, she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of dad for you." Nashi mumbles, I let out a slight laugh and close her door. I walk into my room and I look at the picture of me and Lucy from before she was pregnant with Nashi.

"I love you to the Celestial World and back, Lucy."


End file.
